gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-79［G］Ez-SR2 Gundam Ez-SR Eliminator
The RX-79GEz-SR2 Gundam Ez-SR Eliminator (aka Ez-SR2 Eliminator, Ez-SR Eliminator, Eliminator) is a Gunpla from Gundam Build Fighters Try. Based on the RX-79［G］Ez-8 Gundam Ez8, it is piloted by Shota Nishikawa. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of the three Gundam Ez-SRs used by Team SRSC in their match against Team Try Fighters, the Ez-SR Eliminator is designed for long range combat and provides artillery fire for the team during battle. The gunpla is heavier than the RX-79［G］Ez-SR1 Gundam Ez-SR Intruder and RX-79［G］Ez-SR3 Gundam Ez-SR Shadow Phantom as it traded mobility for the ability to carry powerful ranged weaponry on its backpack, and they are in the form of a 180mm cannon and a missile launcher. The Ez-SR Eliminator is also armed with six vulcans guns, two on the head and another two on each forearm cover, as well as a swivelling vulcan gun in the torso. The gunpla's right knee armor is redesigned to provide better stability when firing the 180mm cannon while kneeling, and thanks to the optical camouflage cloak, the Ez-SR Eliminator can hide from the enemies' view as it prepares its attack. Armaments ;*180mm Cannon :Mounted on the right side of the backpack, the 180mm cannon is a highly destructive projectile-based weapon used for long range shelling. ;*Missile Launcher :Mounted on the left side of the backpack, the 6-tube missile launcher is loaded with many homing missiles for heavy bombardment. ;*Swivelling Vulcan Gun :The same weapon as Ez-8's 12.7mm anti-personal machine gun, this chest mounted vulcan gun is the only weaponry that is common in all three Gundam Ez-SRs. Like the head-mounted and arm-mounted vulcan guns, it has a high-rate of fire but little power. ;*Vulcan Gun :Vulcan guns are shell firing weapons with a high-rate of fire but little power. They can however damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors and are ideal for intercepting incoming missiles or enemy units at close range. A pair of vulcan guns are mounted on the gunpla's head and on each of the forearm covers. Special Equipment & Features ;*Optical Camouflage Cloak :A special cloak that allows the Ez-SR Eliminator to blend into its environment and be hidden from the target's view as it moves towards it. The gunpla has to reveal the weapon it wants to use from underneath the cloak when it is launching an attack. History Picture Gallery Ez-SR Eliminator.png eliminatorcannon.jpg eliminatorcamouflage.jpg eliminatormissilepod.jpg eliminatormissiles.jpg Gunpla Gundam Ez-SR Boxart.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Gundam Ez-SR (2014): box art Notes & Trivia *The RX-79GEz-SR2 Gundam Ez-SR Eliminator's design may be a reference to Dragonar Unit-2 from the anime Metal Armor Dragonar. *The letters "SR" in the gunpla's name and model code stands for "Seiren", the name of the team's technical college. They may also be a reference to the model number XD-02SR of Dragonar-2 Custom from the anime Metal Armor Dragonar. *Although it is not shown in the anime, it is possible that the Ez-SR Eliminator is also equipped with Plavsky Craft like the Ez-SR Shadow Phantom as all three Ez-SR units share the same basic chassis. *Ez-SR Eliminator carries a pair of 100mm Machine Gun magazines on its hips despite not using any compatible weapons. This is most likely because it uses the same hip armor as the Gundam Ground Type and the Gundam Ez8. *Like other Gundam Ez-SR, the Eliminator is named after a motorcycle - Kawasaki Eliminator. * It's worth to note that the three Gundam Ez-SR are Naoki's first design for animated work. Reference Gallery External links *RX-79［G］Ez-SR2 Ez-SR Eliminator on Gundam Build Fighters Try (Official Site)